The Blind Date Fiasco
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Hermione is set up on a blind date for Valentine's Day by the Ministry and she's nervous... not because of the match, but because she's happily dating someone in secret. How will she let her date down without hurting their feelings? Hermione/MYSTERY! One-shot. Complete. Entry for Valentines Day OS Contest for Platform 9 3/4 Group.


_Hello lovely readers! This is a story that I submitted for a Valentines Day One Shot writing contest for the Platform 9 3/4 Group._  
 _It won Best Runner Up Kiss and Best Runner up Mystery pairing! Woot woot!_  
 _Now that voting is over and results are in, I can finally post this story on my page. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks ~ HufflepuffMommy_

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Hermione mumbled as she picked through her closet.

Ginny, who was flipping through a Quidditch magazine on her friend's bed, simply rolled her eyes.

"Just go with the that red button up top and black flowy skirt, like I told you an _hour_ ago."

Hermione pulled out both articles of clothing and pursed her lips. "I suppose this will do…"

"You know, for someone who _volunteered_ to do this, you sure are stressing an awful lot," teased Ginny.

"Well, of course I am!" Hermione said, turning to face her friend. "I don't know who this person is! It could be anyone! It could be…." She let out a shudder "Cormac."

Ginny snorted. "That would be hilarious."

"No! That would be the absolute worst!" cried Hermione. She sat on the bed next to her friend and leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder. "Why did the ministry deem it worthy to set up a "Valentine's Day Blind Date Event" for all single witches and wizards?" she complained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's because they want us to start producing a ton of little magical babies to make up for all the loss during the war," Ginny said as she flipped another page.

Hermione lifted her head and gaped at her friend.

Ginny looked looked at her. "What?"

The frizzy-haired witch shook her head. "Nothing. I… I just didn't even think about that," she mumbled. Then she groaned and stood up to pace. "Great, now I'm wondering if they just pulled names out of a hat or if they actually used some sort of matchmaking spell."

"Do you think the Ministry would do that?" asked Ginny, watching her friend and was thankful she and Harry were currently engaged.

"Oh, I'm _positive_ they'd do something like that," Hermione stopped pacing and was torn on what to do, biting her lower lip in the process.

"Oh, just go meet the bloke and see who it is. Your curiosity will win over in the end or you'll stress yourself out so much you'll end up in a ward at St. Mungo's."

Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement as she started to change her clothes into the outfit Ginny picked out.

She stood in front of her friend when she was done, hands on hips, "You sure this looks ok? Isn't red overused on this holiday? Maybe I should wear blue or purple or-"

"Hermione. Stop. You look great," Ginny said, smiling at her friend. "Do you want me to help you with your hair?" she offered.

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair going every which way on it's own. "Sure. Maybe a braid?"

Ginny nodded and had Hermione sit in front of her on the bed while she went to work, her fingers making quick work of putting the brunette's hair into a french braid.

Hermione put on small amount of mascara and some lipgloss, which, for her, was going 'all out'.

Ginny nodded in approval. "You look great, Hermione. Whoever is meeting you tonight is one lucky bloke."

Hermione let out a shaky, nervous laugh, "Thanks Gin. And… Thanks for coming over and helping me. I'm sure you and Harry have your own plans for this evening?"

Ginny nodded, a wide smile forming on her lips, "Yes, but he says it's a surprise." The redhead glanced at her watch, "I should probably get going so I can get ready. What time is your date scheduled for?"

"Five o'clock at The Pegasus," the other witch recited.

"Oh! That's that new restaurant that opened in Diagon Alley, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I've heard good reviews so I'm happy to be able to try it. I still have an hour until then but if I stay here in my flat any longer I will go _insane_. So, I think I'll go to Diagon Alley early and wander around the bookstore for a bit."

"Don't get too engrossed in a book that you miss your date," Ginny teased as she stood up.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Miss a get-together one time and you're branded for life."

Ginny smirked then gave her friend a hug. "Just have fun, Hermione. No matter who it is, ok?"

Hermione nodded.

"And owl me as soon as you get home," Ginny demanded as she made her way to the fireplace and scooped up some floo powder in her hand.

"Yes _mum_ ," said Hermione sarcastically. "Go. Have fun with Harry tonight."

"Oh, I plan on it." The redhead threw her friend a wink then vanished in green flames.

Once her friend had left, Hermione groaned and sat on the edge of her bed again, her head resting in her palms. She wish she could have told Ginny the truth - that she was actually quite happy and in a relationship and that this silly blind date was really unnecessary. But, for both personal and selfish reasons, they had both agreed on keeping it a secret... For now at least. When the Minister had made a meeting about this Blind Date business, Hermione had no intention of signing up for it. Kingsley, however, was very persuasive and Hermione found herself being booked for the most romantic day of the year… and it wasn't with the man she truly wanted to be with.

She had told him, of course, and he seemed a bit hurt by it, but understood why she couldn't back out; they were both not ready to come out into the open quite yet. They liked their privacy; not to mention a secret relationship was very alluring to the both of them, especially when they snuck away together in the middle of the day for a quick snog in a utility closet. They agreed that they could celebrate another day, just the two of them. Valentine's Day was just another day, right? Right.

A quick glance at her watch and she noted only two minutes had passed. Yes, she would definitely go insane if she stayed in the flat. She grabbed her wand and clutch then used the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, hoping this evening will end quickly.

* * *

Hermione tried not to linger at the window of Flourish and Blotts, which just _happened_ to have a view of the restaurant where her date was to take place. She couldn't help if the best lighting was near that particular window, or that the book she wanted to read was on a nearby shelf ( _A Wizard's Guide to Unicycles_... Seriously?).

She saw many people going in and out of the restaurant, but all were coupled up on dates of their own. When she checked the time on her watch and it read 4:55pm, she sighed, put the book back the shelf, and left the comfort of books to the restaurant where she will probably have the most awkward and uncomfortable night of her life. Or worse.

Straightening her spine and taking a deep breath, Hermione mustered up her Gryffindor courage and walked over to The Pegasus, where the doors charmed open upon a customer's arrival.

She walked up to the hostess, who was a young with woman with light purple hair, and flashed her a smile. "Can I help you, miss?"  
Hermione smiled back, "Yes, I, uh.. I have a reservation, I think? The ministry set it up so I'm not sure who it's under."

The woman gave her a smile, "Name?"

"Hermione Granger. I don't know who's meeting me here…"

She received another smile. "We understand. The ministry set everything up. You will be at Table 7 and Gertrude will lead you there. Have a good evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled back, before turning her attention to another witch with two menu's in her hand. "Right this way," she said.

As they wound their way through the restaurant, Hermione couldn't help but ask, "Is my date here yet?"

"No ma'am, you were the first to arrive," Gertrude supplied.

Hermione nodded absently and continued to follow the waitress in silence until they reached the table.

Hermione ordered herself a glass of white wine to help calm her nerves. She debated just leaving and going straight to….

No. She made a promise to Kingsley that she would do this, so she would stay. She will just come out and tell the bloke that she wasn't interested in dating anyone (or least him) and they can just enjoy their evening and maybe form a friendship. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

After taking a lengthy sip of her wine, Hermione saw Gertrude coming towards her table again, with a man following behind her who she couldn't quite see. Though she thought she caught a glimpse of his hair...

Hermione's palms began to sweat.

Gertrude then stepped aside and the man who was walking behind her sat down across from Hermione, making her mouth fall open slightly and lose any coherent thought. She barely registered that the waitress had left and just kept staring at the man before her.

He lifted a brow and gave her his signature smirk, "Evening Granger. You look… nice, this evening."

His voice snapped her out her shock. She cleared her throat and said, "I could say the same about you, Malfoy."

He didn't say anything else as he lifted his menu and began reading from the list of choices. Hermione followed suit and did the same, though the words weren't quite registering to in her brain. She glanced over her menu and saw that he was staring at her above his. He flicked his eyes back to the menu for a brief moment before he closed it and set it on the table. He waited until she closed hers as well.

"Do you know what you're going to ord-"

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione looked at him questioningly, "But.. our date is supposed to be here. The Ministry paid-"

"Exactly. The Ministry already paid for it, so whether we eat here or not, the restaurant still gets its galleons and we can go someplace less…"

"Crowded?" she supplied.

"Stuffy," he answered.

Hermione took a delicate sip of her wine. "I suppose we can go-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence; Draco had stood up so suddenly and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he only held on tighter as they wound their way through the restaurant.

"Is something wrong with your service?" the hostess called out after them.

"Everything is fine, we just… we'll be back another time," said Draco, giving the woman a charming smile which caused Hermione to roll her eyes while the hostess blushed and nodded. "Have a good-"

But her words were lost as the pair of them walked out of the restaurant, Draco's hand still gripping Hermione's tightly.

They walked silently and quickly around the building, until Draco finally stopped and pulled Hermione against him.

His lips crashed against hers and were met with the same intensity. His hands went to her hips, then circled around her, putting her flush against him. He licked her lips gently and she granted him entrance and they both moaned in satisfaction as they deepened the kiss.

"Thank Merlin it was you," he said once he finally stopped assaulting her lips to catch some air.

Panting, she smiled, "You didn't tell me you signed up for the blind date too."

"I wasn't planning on it," he said, as he kissed her lips quickly. "But Kingsley," Kiss. "He wouldn't," Kiss. "Take no," Kiss. "For an answer."

Hermione linked her hands behind his head and nuzzled her nose against his neck. "I almost walked out. Before you arrived I was close to just leaving and heading straight to your place. I didn't want to be with anyone else tonight."  
Draco sighed into her hair then rested his chin on the top of her head as he just held her, content. "Me either. I was ready to tell the person I was matched with that I was in love with the most amazing, smart, brilliant witch ever and she would just have to have dinner by herself."

Hermione looked up at him, but otherwise didn't move. "You… you love me?"

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Yeah. I do."

Hermione smiled and used her hands behind his head to pull him to her, giving him a searing kiss in response.

"I love you, too," she said finally.

He gave her one of his rare, wide smiles and it made her heart flutter with happiness.

He cleared his throat and straightened his features. "Miss Granger," he said with a tone of seriousness. "I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level."

She raised a brow at the blonde. "Oh? And what level would that be?"

"A date. A real one. One where other people can actually see us together." He grinned at her. "You up for it? Being out in the open about us?"  
Hermione smiled back and leaned up on her tip-toes, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Mr. Malfoy. I'd be honored."

They smiled at each other as they linked arms and walked out onto the busy street of Diagon Alley and finally, went on their very first date.


End file.
